mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Summers
"I'm the fanciest girl in my school!" - Elizabeth Overview Elizabeth Summers is a 16 year old High School student attending an Rivet High School. She is the second oldest cousin of the Alvarez Siblings, the first oldest being unknown. Bio/General Info Name: Elizabeth Summers Aliases: Liz, Beth, Lizzie, Eliza Age: 16 Height: 5'7 Weight: ??? Birthdate: November 3, 1998 Allies: Britanny, Sonya, Claude Enemies: Robots, Dr.Rispen Hair Color: Blonde Skin Color: Pale Eye Color: Black Race: Archian Backstory It is unknown if she was born after or before the fall of Archian City. At some point she dated a boy named Mike in middle school, but broke up with her for several unknown reasons. When she arrived in Rivet High School, she dated a boy named Nathan, but broke up with him because she found out he was cheating on her. Elizabeth was born in a city called Selchar, an Archian island located in the Pacific Ocean. When she was born, her parents treated her nicely. This is rare for Archian parents, as most abuse their offspring so they can make them stronger. Elizabeth eventually attended schools. She always got straight A's in all of her schools. She finally made it to Rivet High School. Conflict with Dr. Rispen When Elizabeth turned 16, she took a flight to where the forest is. When she landed, she walked in the forest for a few hours, taking 10-15 minute breaks and was running low on supplies. After her 4th hour of walking passed, robots under the command of Dr. Rispen ordered her to leave the area, otherwise they were kill her with lasers. Elizabeth did nothing but stare in fear. Realising that her time is up, she covered her eyes, but was saved at the last minute by Sonya, who deflected the lasers. Ordering her to go find Claude, she ran and found Claude, who was being watched by an unknown person. Current Life Her whereabouts after the conflict with Dr. Rispen is unknown, but it is implied that Claude showed her to the cabin Elizabeth is still in the forest, and has NOT YET went back to Selchar. She may have plans to stay in the forest entirely, but since she attends Rivet High School in Selchar, she may be only visiting for a few days. Personality Elizabeth is a young, caring girl who likes to hang out with friends. Although never confirmed, she showed high extensions of fear when faced with robots. Other than that, she proves to be a "happy go-lucky" Archian. Elizabeth, like Sonya, is a fierce and tomboyish female Archian. She is a terrifying foe when fighting her, as her ice skills are FAR greater than that of Sonya. Abilities Elizabeth was born with Ice, the same power as Sonya. However, unlike Sonya, she did not hesitate to attack in defense. Elizabeth is also FAR skilled and MUCH more powerful than Sonya, meaning a few hits could easily take her down. Trivia *Claude's girlfriend was named Elizabeth, but her last name was never revealed nor mentioned. Being that Elizabeth was killed in a shootout with some Elsians, this Elizabeth is a different one who is related to Claude. *It was originally supposed to have Elizabeth Summers be the girlfriend of Claude, but with Sonya's family being full of mysterious, I decided to have Elizabeth Summers be an entirely new OC. *Selchar is a name of an island from Wynncraft. The island Elizabeth was born from was also called Selchar. *Elizabeth uses Kael's old anime look *It is implied that Elizabeth and Zach have a close bond, being that they are both heavily involved in school. *Both Zach and Elizabeth may have a close bond because they are both the most popular students in their whole schools. Theme Song Category:Archian Category:Female